Suggestions!
by OC-Creator-Forever
Summary: Taking any suggestions. Rated T JIC (just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm taking suggestions for one-shots, two-shots, or even three-shots just tell me through reviews or PMs! I'll start today and try to get them done quickly.

Also 1 more thing, I will ship anything.

:)

Have a great day everyday!

-Phoenix


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the suggestion, sorry if it's short I wanted to get it done so I could start working on my other story. :) Have a great day everyday!

"Steven you need to stay here and watch Peridot. You're the only one that she trusts." Pearl said as Garnet, Amethyst, and herself walked onto the warp pad to go on a mission. "But I was going to hang out with Connie today." Steven said, he was really looking forward to another jam session. "Pearl is right Steven, only you have been able to talk to her." Garnet said in her normally calm voice but Steven thought he could hear the slightest hint of worry. "Oh, wait wait! I could have Lion watch her!" Steven thought out loud. "I don't know, Garnet what do you think?" Pearl said, Garnet hummed and moved her glasses before smiling, "I don't see why not." She said. Steven smiled before calling for Lion who surprisingly enough came when called. "Lion, watch Peridot until I get back." He commanded the pink beast, Lion walked over to the bathroom door and laid down in front of it. He yawned but kept an eye on the door, Steven smiled before turning back to the gems, "We'll be back later," Garnet said, "And Steven one more thing," She put her hands in a heart shape to her chest, "I love you." She said before a bright light stream took them to their mission. Steven turned to the door and walked outside but he quickly caught the door to say, "Bye Lion!" As soon as all the voices stopped Lion yawned but still kept watch over the door.

Peridot heard the warp pad activate and a door open with a quick but muffled, "Bye Lion!" From the unmistakable voice of The Steven. She now knew the lion was in the house but not where he was. She opened the door to the bathroom quietly without seeing the pink creature until it was to late, Lion jumped to his feet and pawed her visor off her face before picking it up and running away with it. "Get back here with my visor!" She yelled before chasing the beast who was ultimately faster than her. Suddenly the beast vanished and Peridot stopped in her tracks, "How could I lose an Earth creature four times my size?!" She growled at herself. A pink paw landed on her shoulder making her freeze in fear at what the lion would do, the paw tugged her back and she fell to the floor. She watched as the lion put his head down next to her and something fell out of its mouth, her visor (now covered in lion spit) lay on the ground, he nudged it as if he was trying to say something to her. "What do you want?" She said angrily. Lion rolled onto his back leaving his stomach exposed, Peridot reached her hand out to the creature to pet him before being pulled into Lion's stomach. She tried to wiggle free from the pink beast's grasp but it was no use. After about an hour she gave up trying to get out of the Lion's grip and stayed still until her eye lids felt heavy. She tried to fight the urge to sleep but she could not, darkness swept over her vision and she drifted peacefully off to sleep. About two hours later she woke up still in the arms of Lion who was still awake, she heard a door open and The Steven's voice filled the house. "Bye Connie!" He said waving to his friend. "The Steven, I require some help." Peridot said once again trying to get free from Lion. Just then the warp activated. "Lion caught a Peridot!" Steven said with a smile. Peridot looked at him unamused. "Well done Lion." Garnet said smiling, Peridot growled. "You look like an angry little slice of pie!" Steven said laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I know I've been away for too long. No I'm not dead! I just want to know for suggestions

Lapis x Peridot

Steven x Connie

Amethyst x Peridot (My ship)

Garnet x Peridot

Pick one please and the one with the most votes I will make a fanfiction of!

Thanks,

~Phoenix


End file.
